The Son Of Batman
by Phantasm20293
Summary: An alternate universe about the son of Batman, Robert Wayne. A 19 year old who takes up the mantle of his dead father to continue his father's legacy and avenge the murder of his parents ten years ago. But will the Batman's return save Gotham again? Or will it send the now peaceful prosperous Gotham back into the decaying nightmare? Rated m for mature content and themes.
1. Batman Returns

**THE SON OF BATMAN**

Part 1.

Gotham city, if you were to ask someone 20 years ago what they thought of Gotham, they would tell you it was a decaying nightmare filled with monsters. And they would be right. Today if you were to ask someone about Gotham, they would say that it was the most livable city next to Metropolis. Heh, I once thought that too. I thought, like everyone else that the monsters were gone, that is until I turned 9 years old. A monster came and took away my parents, the monster was never found. This city may have changed on the outside, but in its heart, in its soul, it's still the same. The monsters now are just hidden, they are smarter than before, but it's time that their worst nightmare came back.

Robert Wayne was walking down the crowded halls of Gotham Prep, hundreds of students were all around, and he blended in perfectly. There were students talking, some walking, and some going to classes, others going to their lockers. Gotham Prep was for Gotham's wealthier families but was designed like a regular high school. Everyone was in uniform; the boys were in black blazers with white dress shirts, blue and gray striped ties, black khakis and black dress shoes. The girls wore similar uniforms but had skirts instead. Robert was a quiet loner, he didn't make any eye contact with people, and he looked straight ahead to where he wanted to go. His walk was somewhat threatening and fast paced. He had an athletic build, but he never really played any sports or did any activities. He had messy short black hair, brown eyes that had intensity to them. He hardly smiled, he hardly spoke to anyone. To most, he was anonymous. He approaches his locker and opens it up he starts to reach for a book when two hands cover his eyes.

Voice: Guess who?

Robert knew instantly who it was and a smile runs across his face.

Robert: Alice.

Alice lets go and he turns to her, smiling, it was a rare time he would smile. He looks into Alice's blue eyes. She was beautiful. To most she would be considered popular, but she never considered herself popular. Her dirty blonde hair rested a bit past her shoulders and was done up in a ponytail. She often tried to make herself look good but to Robert, she was perfect.

Alice: Why is it that you always figure out it's me?

Robert had a small playful chuckle.

Robert: You're predictable sweetie.

Alice rolls her eyes playfully.

Alice: Oh I almost forgot; I got you a card.

She hands him a birthday card he takes it and puts it in his backpack.

Alice: You aren't going to read it?

Robert: I will later.

He smiles at her, she always brightened his day.

Alice: You gonna see me at the game tonight?

Robert: Of course.

Alice: Good.

She could tell he was happy, she could sense it. She smiles at him

Alice: Love you and happy birthday.

Robert: Love you too.

She is approached by jock Joel Nolan. Joel was a member of the Gotham Rouges, Gotham Prep's football team. Joel was your typical jock; He had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and was tall and lean. Nolan eyes Alice and completely ignores Robert Wayne.

Joel: So Alice, you free tomorrow?

Alice: No I am not Joel.

Joel: Why not? You still with that orphan?

Alice: Yes I am, and he is not an orphan.

Joel: Trust me you can do better.

He puts his hand on her shoulder. Robert taps on Joel's shoulder with a finger.

Robert: Hey Joel, leave her be eh?

Joel turns to Robert, he was taller than Robert.

Joel: What you gonna do orphan?

Robert: Oh I don't know; maybe kick your ass from one end of the hall to the other?

A crowd begins to form around the three, Alice slinks away slowly.

Joel: Ha, let's see you try orphan.

Robert hated being called an orphan; he curls his hand into a fist. But sighs and begins to walk away from Joel.

Joel: Yeah I thought so, go cry to your mommy and daddy, oh wait I guess you can't can you?

Robert turns around and grabs him by the throat, and grabs his wrist to prevent a cheap shot.

Robert: One more word and I will hurt you more than you can imagine.

He had a nightmarish glare as he stared at Joel.

Joel: Sc...screw...you!

Robert: That was the word.

Robert sucker punches Joel. Joel tries to punch Robert who ducks. A crowd grows around the two, forming a circle. Security was trying to get through.

Joel: You're gonna pay for that Wayne.

Joel tries to punch Robert again who ducks and uppercuts him. He grabs him by the lapels of his blazer and slams him against the locker. Joel head-butts Robert who stumbles back and holds his head. Joel tries to punch him again and he ducks.

Robert chuckles at Joel.

Robert: Are you ever gonna stop falling for that trick?

He punches Joel in the stomach and then tackles him to the ground and begins punching his face in until security gets through and gets him off Joel. He is escorted down the hall to the dean's office. Joel had a broken nose and was being escorted away as well.

Robert sat in the dean's large office. He slouched in the chair, waiting to get it over with. Joel was being checked out by a doctor outside the office.

The Dean's name plate sat on his large mahogany desk it had "T. Burton" on it. The room was like any typical office, the school's flag was behind him along with the US flag. There was a lamp on his desk, along with a folder with some papers, likely about Robert. There were also some filing cabinets behind the table. The dean sat in a large leather armchair across from the young man. The dean was an older man who had messy black hair that was starting to gray; he had on wide rimmed glasses and looked awkward. He wore a 3 piece black and white suit with the school's tie. He looks at Robert and sighs.

Burton: Robert Wayne, why am I not surprised.

Robert: What can I say? I have a charming personality.

Burton: That includes attacking other students?

Robert: He was dumb enough to start it.

Burton: Oh really? You drew the first punch though.

Robert: I had no choice.

Burton: You could have walked away.

Robert: Whatever.

Burton sighs in frustration.

Burton: I don't get it Wayne, you are intelligent, you're the top of your class, your test scores are outstanding and yet you keep getting into trouble on an almost weekly basis.

Robert: Look is it gonna be suspension or detention because I've heard this all before pal.

Burton sighs in disappointment as Robert leans back, bored and un amused.

Burton: I know it's been...hard for you these past ten years but that is no excuse to-

Robert: Are we done here or not? Because I don't need to hear a speech about my parents, ok?

Burton: Your butler will be here momentarily to pick you up; you are allowed to grab your things from your locker. You will be suspended for a week.

Robert: A week off? Sounds pretty nice.

Burton: You may go now, Mr. Wayne.

Robert gets up and starts to leave.

Burton: Oh and Robert.

Robert looks over at his shoulder at him.

Burton: I am sorry for your loss, I really am.

Robert says nothing and leaves.

Robert was being escorted outside the large prep school which was in Gotham's more wealthier and prestigious area. He is walked out of the main entrance by two uniformed guards. He sees his elderly butler Alfred standing in front of a black limousine with a cane in his hand. He wore a black suit, with black leather gloves and black dress shoes. He gave off a friendly and wise facade. He smiles at the young man as he walked up to the car.

Alfred: Hello, Robert.

Robert opens the door to the limo and throws his bag in.

Robert: Hi, Alfred.

He gets in the back of the limo and closes the door. Alfred gets in and closes his door, he starts driving. He notices Robert was quiet.

Alfred: Are you alright?

Robert turns to him after looking out the window.

Robert: Peachy.

Alfred remained quiet.

Robert: I'm...sorry.

Alfred: It's quite alright sir.

They continue to drive through the city, eventually they arrive back home to Wayne Manor. It was an old Victorian style mansion with a multitude of windows and floors. It sat on a large hill outside of Gotham, a heavy forest was nearby. They pull up to the manor's entrance and exit the black limo. They enter the large house and Robert walks into the foyer.

There was two staircases that lead to a balcony and the second floor where the rooms where. The staircases sat on each side; there was a doorway underneath the balcony that lead to the living room and a hallway on each side that lead to other parts of the house. Along the walls were family portraits, Robert's family portrait taken when he was 6 was next to his father's family portrait which was with Robert's grandparents. He looks at the portraits as he walked up the stairs, Alfred watched him.

Alfred: Happy birthday.

Robert turns to him.

Robert: Nothing happy about it.

He heads to his room; Alfred hears the door slam shut. He lets out a sad sigh.

He walks to the large library in the manor; he walks through the rows and aisles of bookshelves and goes all the way to the back. The bookshelf he was in front of was large and covered the whole wall, it was filled with books. He grabs the book "The Art of War" and he pulls on it. The bookshelf slides to the right and a tunnel leading down to a dark cave appeared. Alfred entered and the bookshelf closed, he walked down the cold metal stairs down into the darkness. As his feet leave the last step the cave is illuminated with several bright lights which briefly blinds the old butler. His eyes adjust to the mixture of light and darkness. He stood on a large platform that was black and cold to the touch. On the platform was a large, monitored computer with several side screens on each side. It was shut off but could be powered up at any moment. There were several workbenches that were once, long ago busy with blueprints of buildings, gadgets, the Batmobile, and schematics. But now it lay empty and cold.

Near the entrance of the cave was a set of three glass cases. They all housed costumes on mannequins, the first was an acrobatic suit, which was done in an old red and green fashion. A green domino mask sat on the head of the teenager sized mannequin, a short yellow cape hung from the neck and draped down to the back, green forearm length gloves covered the cold hands and green Robin Hood like boots covered the feet. The suit once belonged to Jason Todd, a tragedy that haunted everyone for years.

The second was a darker, more menacing suit. The suit was a mix of navy blue and gray. The legs, torso and arms were a dark charcoal gray, there was a long dark blue scalloped cape that draped over the shoulders and down at the calf high boots. The scalloped finned gloves were hidden by the cape. Attached to the cape was a mask that had white, intimidating eyes, long pointed ears that shot straight up like long horns. The mouth was open. The chest displayed an oval insignia; it was yellow with a black bat on the inside. The suit was terrifying but the old butler had seen it every day, but now it sat there in the darkness, untouched for almost two decades.

The third and final one was vastly different. The costume had an old movie serial look to it, it had a gray World War 2 style double breasted flight jacket that was buttoned up, and a pair of gray trousers was tucked in to shiny black boots. A gray wide brimmed fedora sat on the head perfectly, along with a pair of goggles. Around the neck was a silk gray cape. The costume belonged to an old comic hero named The Gray Ghost.

Across from these cases sat a large metal vault that was draped in the shadows. It was sealed shut via four digit keypad. It was cold and dreary even from where Alfred stood. Next to the vault sat a metal walkway that lead to another cave platform that had a vehicle, covered by a long black sheet. And there was a long dark tunnel down from it. Alfred sighs; the Bat Cave was sitting here, rotting away in the past. He puts his hands in his jacket pockets and reminisced about old friends long past. He decides to tell Robert about his parents. He begins to walk up the stairs.

Robert laid down on his large luxurious bed staring up at his ceiling his bed had a black sheet, black and gray pillows, and a black comforter. Like always, it was well made. His room was large, there was a window across from the closed, mahogany wood door that overlooked the backyard, and the drapes were hung nicely on each side. Across from his bed was a large, 60 inch monitor plasma television built into his wall. Next to his door was a large closet that had his clothes, but most of them were scattered around so he hardly used it. Next to his bed was a nightstand with his laptop and lamp sitting there. Across from his closet was his desk that he hardly used.

He flipped through the channels on his TV, some of them were mindless reality shows but others were news programs that reported the same thing over and over, the anniversary of his parent's deaths. He shuts it off and grabs his lap top, he opens it and the screen appears to show a picture of him and Alice taken at a school dance. He loved the picture and he loved her. He browses through some files on his computer and comes across a picture he had saved on his computer, a picture of his parents. Bruce and Andrea Wayne. The picture showed how happy they were, and how much he missed them.

He could remember that night as if it had happened yesterday. They were walking back to their car in a nice part of Gotham after seeing one of Bruce's favorite movies "The Gray Ghost strikes again!" Robert loved the movie when he was a kid. It was something he and his father could talk about for hours. He could still feel the coldness in the air, the darkness in the alley. Then the man appeared, the man that changed everything. The man was hidden by the shadows and drew a gun, his father fought the man, but a shot went off and his father fell down, dead.

The man then turned his attention to his mother, and within a flash she fell down next to her husband. The Man turned to the young Wayne and muttered a sentence that plagued Robert's thoughts and nightmares for years "History has a funny way of repeating itself, doesn't it kid?"

The man was never caught, unfortunately. Robert begins to hear a whine near his bed he looks around and sees his black Great Dane named Ace. The dog jumps up on the bed and he pets Ace slowly, the dog instantly falls asleep. When he was 9 years old, Robert got Ace as an early birthday gift; it would be the last gift his parents would ever give him.

Alfred walks up to Robert's room, the door was closed like usual. He takes a deep breath, hoping that Robert would understand what he was about to tell him. He knocks on the door and Robert opens it up a second later.

Robert: Hey Alfred, what's up?

The butler looks at the young man; he didn't know how to explain to Robert about who his father really was.

Robert: You ok?

Alfred: Yes, I am. I need to tell you something...

Robert: Okay what is it?

Alfred lets out a deep sigh. Robert was very concerned about his friend's behavior.

Alfred: Its best that I show you, come with me.

Robert: Um, alright.

Alfred begins to walk down the hallway towards the foyer, Robert follows as he walks to the old library and stops.

Robert: This is what you wanted to show me? The old library?

Alfred: No, but it would be nice to see you down here reading more often.

Robert: Ha ha very funny.

Alfred: But that isn't why we're here. There's something you need to know.

He pulls on the Art of War and the bookcase slides open, much to Robert's shock.

Robert: Alfred?

Alfred remains quiet as he walks down the steps down into darkness, Robert follows cautiously. The lights turn on in the dark cave, blinding Robert temporarily but as his eyes adjusted, a look of confusion appeared on his face.

Robert: What...is this place?

Alfred: The bat cave sir.

Robert: The what?

Alfred: Perhaps you should look behind you, that would answer your questions.

Robert turns and sees the batsuit. Chills run down his spine, as if the suit was staring at him. He walks up to it, noticing the Gray Ghost outfit next to it but wasn't sure where the other was from. He stares at the suit, confused. He then turns back to Alfred.

Robert: What...is this?

Alfred: What do you think it is?

Robert: It looks like...Batman but...

Alfred: But what?

Robert: He wasn't Batman...he couldn't have been...could he?

Alfred: He was, long before you were born.

Robert looks at the suit.

Robert: Why...why was he Batman?

Alfred: It was a different time, a time when Gotham needed Batman. A time that I hope never comes back...

Robert: What about me? I need him, yet he isn't here now is he?

Alfred is quiet.

Robert: Is he!?

Alfred: No...No he's not. I know this is all hard to take in but please, listen to me.

Robert: Why did you show me this now!? Why not before!?

Alfred: You wouldn't have understood it back then; it wasn't supposed to happen this way.

Robert: What do you mean?

Alfred sighs and leans against the table.

Alfred: Your father wanted to tell you when you were old enough, but it didn't turn out that way. I couldn't hide this from you any longer, you needed to know.

Robert was in a shock, he was clearly upset about it.

Alfred: Are you okay?

Robert: I...I need to think, I'm going out to the game, I'll be back home soon ok?

Alfred: Alright.

Robert walks up the stairs, he stops half way and looks at his old friend.

Robert: Alfred?

Alfred turns to him.

Alfred: Yes sir?

Robert stands there for a moment, still somewhat in shock.

Robert: Thank you...for showing me this.

Alfred smiles at him.

Alfred: You're welcome.

Robert leaves and Alfred lets out a relaxing sigh, it felt good to have told Robert the truth.

Alice was in her gray and blue cheerleader uniform along with several other girls on the large Gotham prep football field, the stands were filled with crowds of hundreds of people all excited for the big game which was underway soon. She was with her fellow cheerleaders but was looking into the enormous audience in the stands for her boyfriend. She meets with the others before the game starts.

Robert was dressed in his black blazer, gray t-shirt jeans with a wallet-chain and a pair of black boots. He was walking with the crowds of fellow students, residents and parents into the entrance of the football game. As he approaches the entrance he is stopped by a lone security guard he is pulled aside from the crowd as they dwindle down while walking in, the game was going to start any minute.

Guard: Sorry Mr. Wayne you know the drill, suspended students aren't allowed on school premises.

Robert: Oh come on cut me a break eh? It's my birthday after all.

Guard: Yeah and you can celebrate it somewhere else, Mr. Burton doesn't want you to cause any more trouble.

Robert: I'm not here to cause trouble, look my girlfriend is the head cheerleader and I just want to see her that's all.

Guard: See her after the game, Mr. Wayne.

Robert sighs and looks around.

Robert: Hey um, you're a hard working guy right? You just want an easy day right?

Guard: Yeah.

Robert pulls out two hundred dollar bills much to the guard's shock; he puts them in the guard's lapel and pats his hand there.

Robert: Now can I watch the game?

Guard: Absolutely! Just be on your best behavior.

Robert: Alright, thanks man.

Robert heads in to the large football field, the teams were getting into position, he finds a seat in the stands, they were nice and so was the field. The cheerleaders were chanting a cheer for the home team, the Rouges. They were playing against the Knights, Robert watched as the game started, thinking about his father and The Batman. He watches as Joel scores a touchdown, and of course he show boated. Robert was impressed to see that Joel was even playing considering the fight they had not even two hours ago. He leans back as the game between the gray and blue Rouges and the white and green Knights continued.

As the first quarter ends the Rouges go drink some sports drink before they huddle back together, the cheerleaders come out to get the respected crowds excited. Robert watched Alice as they did acrobatic cheers, he wanted to tell her about his father but he wasn't sure how to explain it.

As the crowds cheered on, some of the Rouges were dazed and stumbling around. Then more start to act funny, holding their heads and collapsing to their knees some were screaming in fear. One knocks over the table where the drink was at causing it to spill all over the place.

Robert grew concerned as did everyone else. Joel was hallucinating nightmarish creatures and monsters which horrified him. He dashes at a Knight and tackles him violently and starts beating on him, all of the Rouges start acting insane, one runs off the field and into the stands as the audience is shocked and they start fleeing as the player dashes through like a Rhino, Robert sees him and then sees guards stopping the others. The player sees Robert and starts dashing towards him.

The player tries to tackle him, he dodges the tackle the player seemed scared and confused. Robert trips him and he falls down, smacking his head off the bench and knocking him out, security comes to get the player, Robert disappears in the confusion.

Alfred sat in the cave maintaining it and trying to keep things in order when Robert runs down the stairs and heads to The Gray Ghost outfit opening the case.

Alfred: What are you doing?

Robert: I need to borrow this.

Alfred: Slow down, why?

Robert looks at him.

Robert: During the game, the players were affected by something that caused them to attack people.

Alfred: Is everyone alright?

Robert: Yes but I'm worried, I think they may have been drugged by something but I need to be sure. So I need to go back to the school to find out what caused it.

Alfred: Sir, if I may be so bold, perhaps you should use the batcomputer to look up the symptoms and see what may have caused it that way.

Robert: That's not a bad idea.

Alfred begins to turn on the large computer as Robert pulls out his cellphone, hoping Alice was alright. His hand was trembling as he dialed her number.

Alice: Hello?

Robert: Alice, where are you? Are you alright?

Alice: Home and yeah I'm fine, shaken up but fine.

Robert has a sigh of relief.

Alice: Are you okay?

Robert: Yeah I'm fine.

Alice: You sure? You sound upset.

Robert: I...

He looks at Alfred, unsure what to say.

Robert: Yeah, I'm sure. Look can I call you later?

Alice: Yeah. Love you Robert.

Robert: Love you too.

Robert hangs up and turns to the batcomputer, it was activated and it displayed a large bat on a blue screen. Robert sits down in the chair unsure of what to do for a second, he notices on the keyboard a button called "search" he presses it and a search bar appears for his father's database. He searches for the symptoms that the players had and the computer brings up a file labeled "Scarecrow" he opens it and a mugshot appears on the top right. The mugshot featured a short haired lanky man. The man had sunken in eyes, a crooked grin and had a sinister look about him. But his status stated that Crane was "Deceased". Robert reads further and the uses of Crane's toxin were similar to what happened at the game.

Robert: Strange.

Alfred: What is it sir?

Robert: The incident at the game has all the signs of a fear toxin attack...but this Crane guy is dead.

Alfred: Copycat maybe?

Robert: Possibly, either way he needs to be off the streets and I'm gonna be the one do it.

He finds a list of known hideouts of Scarecrow, most were buildings that had been renovated or demolished since Zero Tolerance. He finds an old chemical supplier that had gone out of business recently.

Robert: Hmm.

He finds the location and memorizes it. He gets up and heads back to The Gray Ghost outfit.

Alfred: Sir, don't you think you should wear something a bit more practical?

Robert: Like what? Dad's old suit?

Alfred: No, but I do have an idea.

Alfred walks to the large vault, he presses the numbers 9139 and stands back, Robert was intrigued as the vault door opens to reveal a small armory. On the right side was a series of batarangs, all in different shapes and sizes, smoke pellets and bombs.

On the left was a long silk black cape that hung on the sided, folded in two. A dirty yellow utility belt with a square buckle and a few capsules and containers. A pair of black boots that had a buckle running across the ankle. It had flexibility and allowed for agile movement. And two gloved gauntlets were above the boots. The gauntlets were plated black, with six sharp pointed fins on the bottom of each end. The fins were in two rows of three. The gloves were black metal knuckled gloves.

In the center sat the suit. The suit was all black and vastly different from his father's suit. The mask was like a cowl, the nose was pointed, and the white eyes were thinner and narrower and sharper on the edges. The ears started at the sides, like his father's mask but shot straight back, like a bat's ears. The chest was armored with Kevlar and on the center was a bat symbol similar to his father's but sleeker in design.

The stomach had six Kevlar plates running down each side, separated by at least a 2 inch space in between each plate. There were three plates on each side also separated by a 2 inch space. His back had larger plates that were connected. His shoulders had shoulder pads that covered the entire shoulder, his biceps also had guards with no further armor due to the gauntlets being placed there. The legs had a similar pattern of separated Kevlar plates but they ran all around the legs stopping only at the knees due to built in knee pads. Robert folds his arms while inspecting the impressive suit.

Robert: Pretty impressive.

Alfred: Indeed, but it's only a prototype, your father never had a chance to field test it.

Robert: But otherwise it works right?

Alfred: For the most part yes.

Robert: Well then, let's field test it shall we?

A smile runs across Alfred's face as Robert puts the suit and its parts on. He puts on the belt, then the long black flowing scalloped cape, he holds the mask in his hands. It was the final piece of the suit.

Robert remains silent as he puts the mask on; he turns to Alfred who steps back a bit. He barely recognized Robert; he looked so much like his father. It was almost as if Bruce returned from the dead.

Batman: You ok?

Alfred: Why yes sir it's just, you remind me of your father. Anyhow, you should get yourself acquainted with the batmobile, follow me.

Batman follows the butler across the walkway to the large, covered vehicle. He takes the sheet off and reveals the batmobile. It was a long, sleek black car. It had two scalloped fins in the back, one on each side with red lights on the tire covers. In the center of the back was a thruster that shot out a small burst of flame. There was a cockpit that had rested on the top and was near the back. It was two seated and had a complex dashboard and a mini computer built in. The front was armored and had a turbine exhaust intake.

Batman runs his hand across the frame of the car.

Alfred: It's still in good condition, it could use some tuning so try not to make too sharp of turns until then.

Batman: Fair enough.

He gets in; he grabs the steering wheel as the car starts up with a small hum noise. The windshield closes above him as fire bursts out of the exhaust. The headlights burst light down the dark tunnel in which hundreds of bats swarm out in unison. The car speeds down the tunnel and Alfred watches it fade into the darkness.

An old man, dressed in a dirty dark blue suit, an even dirtier white dress shirt with a loose gray tie and filthy black dress shoes that were scratched up was in the office of the old Gotham chemicals supply company. The company was in an abandoned building in the Gotham docks.

He was shuffling large amounts of cash into a bag he had, the old man had short, graying hair that was messy, taped up glasses that had the right eye lens cracked a little. He was ghastly pale and was very thin, he looked like hell. He was nervous as he looked at the clock, it was midnight. The small window had pitter patter of rain drops hitting it, making him even more tense. Two men in suits were with him; both were in their 30's and looked like tough guys.

Thug 1: Relax, doc. What you worried about?

The old man glares at him, he was Jonathan Crane.

Crane: You know damn well what I'm worried about!

Thug 2: Relax doc, the cops ain't comin here. The boss made sure of that.

Crane: Hahaha, the cops aren't the thing I'm worried about, fool!

Thug 1: Doc, it's been 20 years, he ain't coin' back.

Crane: Sure he won't.

Thug 1: Look man you should be celebrating, the demonstration went well, you got paid and you have protection from the GCPD.

The second thug goes outside the building and goes to have a cigarette when he hears a noise; he pulls out a revolver and moves down slowly in between the cargo crates thinking that it was a cop. He hears the noise again and turns the corner to see a dog. He sighs and puts his gun away.

Thug 2: Damn dog...

He turns and sees Batman standing before him.

Crane sat at the desk in the old messy office, the chair was an old black leather arm chair with some of the stuffing ripped out. The desk was an old metal desk with a wood top, it was chipped and the metal was rusted. He was fidgety and was tapping his foot.

Thug 1: Dude, relax.

Crane: Your friend has been gone for a while, "dude".

Thug 1: I know, he'll be okay man, relax.

The second thug is thrown through the door which knocks out the other thug, Batman stood in the doorway as Crane falls out of the chair and stumbles.

Crane: Stay back! I'm warning you!

Batman approaches Crane who pushes the table against him, he grunts as Crane tries to escape outside. Batman pushes the table back and follows Crane as he runs outside. The rain pouring down faster, harder, it was intense. As if God was warning Crane of Batman's wrath.

Crane ran faster and faster, he thought this was impossible. He leans against a crate, breathing heavily, holding his chest. He pulls out his gun and turns the corner and sees Batman who kicks the gun out of his hand and punches him across the face, Crane stumbles back and sucker punches Batman, Batman grabs him by the tie and head butts him, knocking him out.

A short time later the GCPD arrive to the company. The two thugs were knocked out and Crane was strung up on a spotlight that had been activated, his suit jacket ripped open and shredded making his shadow on the light look like a giant bat in the night sky. A cop approaches the light and looks up; he lets out a frustrated sigh.

The cop was in his late 30's he was athletically built and took care of himself real well. He had jet black hair that had one strand loose, a black goatee and a hard rugged look to him. He wore a gray suit with a black dress shirt and a red and green striped tie. He was the new commissioner, Richard Grayson. He let out a sigh as the other officers began to move in on the three unconscious criminals.

Robert sat in the cave, his mask was on the workbench as Alfred handed him an ice bag as he read Scarecrow's file on the batcomputer, updating his status from deceased to in custody.

Alfred: You did well out there sir, your father would be proud.

Ace walked down the stairs of the cave and rested at the foot of the mannequin case.

Robert: Yeah but that mask is hard to see out of, I'm surprised I didn't trip.

Alfred: Well, it is a prototype.

He hands Robert an ice bag and he puts it on his head.

Robert: Ya know, for an old man, Crane packs a nasty right hook.

Alfred chuckles a little.

Robert: It's really weird though, how could Crane have survived Zero Tolerance?

Alfred: I do not know, perhaps he was under protection?

Robert: Maybe…I'll investigate more tomorrow. I'm gonna call it a night.

He heads back into the vault to put the suit away. Alfred looks at Crane's mug shot, pondering how he could even be alive.

Two goons sat in a large office in a warehouse at Gotham city's industrial district, the office had a black wood floor, various masks from different cultures decorated the walls, the built in ceiling lamp lights were dimmed. The two goons were sitting in luxurious chairs in front of a marble desk that had a large leather chair behind it and a large window behind it. The chair was turned away from them. A man in a straight black suit, black gloves, a white dress shirt, black tie, and black dress shoes sat in the chair.

Goon 1: Boss, you okay?

Man: No, you fool I am not.

Goon 2: The doc isn't a moron he knows better. He ain't gonna rat.

The man turns around to reveal himself to be Roman Sionis, AKA Black Mask. His wooden head mask was menacing with its sunken in eyes, nasty yellow teeth and hardly a scratch on the bald mask.

Black Mask: It's not him that worries me you idiot!

Goon 1: We'll take care of the bat no problem.

Black Mask looks at him, he pulls out a 357. Magnum and shoots him in the head, the guy falls over as the other goon is petrified with fear.

Black Mask: My...friend is not happy about Crane being arrested by the cops, and if my friend isn't happy then I'M NOT HAPPY! And we knows what happens when I'm not happy now don't we?

Goon 2: Ye...yes sir!

Black Mask: What are we gonna do to fix this problem?

Goon 2: I...I don't know sir?

Black Mask gets up and looks out the window into the Gotham River.

Black Mask: We kill The Batman.

To be continued.


	2. Sacrifice

Part 2.

Alfred walked into Robert's room, he had a silver tray in his hands. On the tray was leftover's from last night's dinner that Robert never ate, next to that was a glass of orange juice and a folded in half newspaper. He pushes the door open with his shoulder and walks in to see Robert sound asleep on his bed. He sets the tray down on the nightstand and opens the curtains, the sunlight hits the room as Robert groggily wakes up.

Robert: Ughh,bats are nocturnal!

Alfred: That may be sir, but 6 is pushing it.

Robert: AM?

Alfred: PM sir.

Robert jumps out of bed and begins to panic; he heads to his closet and begins to change into clothes.

Alfred: Something wrong?

Robert: Why didn't you wake me sooner!?

Alfred: I tried; you were dead asleep, what's wrong sir?

Robert: I have dinner with Alice's family in 2 hours, and I just woke up!

Alfred: What about Batman?

Robert: What about him?

Alfred: Aren't you going out tonight?

Robert: Why? Crane's in custody; and the GCPD can handle him. Gotham doesn't need me tonight.

Robert comes out in a nice suit jacket, with a blue t-shirt with some designs on it, a pair of black jeans, and his boots. He had his motorcycle helmet in his hand.

Alfred: Taking the bike sir?

Robert: Quickest way to her house. See you later.

He heads to the garage and sees the various rows of motorcycles, they varied in style and design, but he wanted something sleek, he takes a black Yamaha style motorcycle and puts on black leather gloves, he revs up the bike as the garage door opens, he blasts out of the garage as if it were the cave, he begins to ride to Alice's house.

Alice's house wasn't as luxurious as Robert's nor was her family nearly as wealthy as the Wayne's. But they were apart of Gotham's upper class. Her house was a bit larger than usual, the front yard had a drive way and a sidewalk, the sidewalk came straight from the street in a more wealthier neighborhood. The driveway lead to a large garage that housed at least 4 vehicles. The house was a more modern style house and was not intimidating as Robert's.

Alice was in the kitchen with her mother, she was in a nice set of clothes with her hair done nicely, she was nervous. Robert very rarely came over her house at all, let alone had dinner there. Her kitchen had a nice wooden floor that was polished, a counter that was black marble on top, it's frame and body was wooden. Including the top and bottom cabinets. The counter's sink was in front of the window looking out into the yard, it was beautiful and quite large. Across from the counter was a nice silver refrigerator , adjacent to it was the entrance to the dining room.

An older woman in her 40's who was dressed in a business casual attire, was at the counter chopping a carrot with a knife was standing at the counter making dinner. She had green eyes that were covered by nicely framed glasses, her blonde hair was done up in a bun and it was quite clear where Alice got her looks from. Her name was Mallorie Kane.

Alice: Mom, is dinner almost ready?

Mallorie: Sweetie, it'll be done before he arrives don't worry.

Alice: I know I just want this evening to be perfect, God Max better not screw this up.

Mallorie: Hey be nice, Max is your brother and he means well.

Alice: Yes but he's never met Robert, and Robert isn't really the type to deal with how Max is.

Mallorie: I'll talk to him before dinner starts.

Alice: Is dad working late again tonight?

Mallorie turns to her daughter.

Mallorie: * Sigh* Yes, but you know he does like Robert as long as he treats you right that's all we care about.

Alice: I know, but still it would be nice. I mean I barely got Robert convinced to have dinner with us, it would've been perfect if dad was here.

Mallorie: I know, but there's always next time.

Alice hears the doorbell ring, she knew it was Robert.

Alice: I-

Max: I'll get it!

Max, her 17 year old brother runs down the stairs, he was a bit shorter than Alice. He had light brown hair, green eyes, and was dressed in a hoodie, jeans and tennishoes. He had a prankster like quality to him, which Alice knew would annoy Robert. He opens the door and sees Robert, flowers in one hand and his motorcycle helmet in the other.

Robert: Um hi, is Alice home?

Max: Maybe, them flowers for me?

Robert raises an eyebrow, not understanding the joke.

Robert: Um, no?

Max is pushed out of the way by Alice, who smiles at Robert.

Alice: Hi, sorry about him.

Robert: It's okay, I got you something.

He hands her the flowers, they were lovely.

Alice: Robert they're beautiful. Thank you. You have trouble finding the house?

Robert: I've been here before, remember?

Alice blushes a little.

Alice: Yes but not for dinner with my family, and this time I'm not home alone.

Robert and Alice chuckle a little and smile.

Robert: So can I come in?

Alice: Yes, yes absolutely.

She holds the door open as he walks in, the home was cozy. It was the type of house that was seemingly perfect to him. He had been in there before but under different circumstances, he watches as Alice puts the flowers he gave her in a turquoise colored vase on the mantle of her fireplace in the living room. Robert looks to his left and sees the dinning room where the normal sized dinning table was made nicely but was nowhere nearly as nice as the one he had back home. But he didn't care. He sees Mallorie Kane walk in with a large plate containing pot roast on It, she sets it down in the center of the table.

Robert sets his helmet down on a leather couch in the living room and approaches Mrs. Kane.

Robert: Excuse me, Mrs. Kane?

Mallorie: Yes sweetie?

Robert: Mind if I help you set the table?

Mallorie: Oh Mr. Wayne you don't have to really.

Robert: I insist, and please call me Robert.

Alice smiles as Robert goes to help her mother. Max watches his sisters boyfriend and his mom head into the kitchen.

Max: I think mom likes him.

Alice: I think so too, but you better be on your best behavior, got me? I mean it.

Max: Okay okay sheesh, what's the big deal anyway?

Alice: One, he's not a very social able person, two he's the heir to the richest family in all of Gotham, and three he's been through a lot. So no jokes.

Max: Okay I won't, I promise.

Alice: You better not.

The two siblings sit across from each other at the wooden table, the dinning room had white walls, two cabinets across from each other that had old silverware and china in the cabinets. There was also a smaller cabinet next to the table in which some family pictures were kept on there. Some larger framed pictures decorated the walls, some were of Gotham's skyline and others were older family portraits. A nice chandelier hung from the ceiling, it lit the whole room up. Robert walked in carrying a plate of vegetables that Mallorie had set up while Mallorie brought in drinks. They set down their respective items and Mallorie sits at the head of the table, Robert sits next to his girlfriend.

They all begin to eat, Robert watched as the family seemed almost harmonious to him, it had been years since he had dinner with anyone but Ace and Alfred. His mind calmed, the fact that he was Batman didn't seem to matter anymore. Nor did Crane, or his family's secret. Right now, he had the one thing he wanted the most. A normal life.

Max: Yo Wayne, you okay man?

Robert looks up at Max.

Robert: Yeah I'm fine, and call me Robert.

Max: Alright Robert, I'm Maxwell, but you can call me Max.

They shake hands, Max looks at his sister, keeping his promise. He liked Robert a lot.

Mallorie: I'm sorry my husband couldn't make it this evening Robert.

Robert: It's okay Mrs. Kane, I'm just glad I could be here.

Max and Alice begin to eat, so did Robert. The dinner was very good.

Mallorie: So Robert, who runs Wayne enterprises at the moment?

Robert: A board of directors appointed by Lucius Fox, a friend of my father's. When the time is right I will step in to advise the company and maybe create some more programs for the company.

Max: Like what?

Robert: Well I was thinking about bringing back Gotham's steel industry, try bring in more work for Gotham's middle class. And expanding the medical program my grandparents started.

Mallorie: Sounds like you want what is best for the city.

Robert: Oh well of course, Gotham is my home.

Max: What about that bat guy, what are your thoughts on him?

Robert: You mean the Batman?

Max: Yeah, like do you think he's the same one from back in the day or some crazy ass dude?

Mallorie: Maxwell Stewart Kane! Language!

Max: Sorry mom.

Robert: Well, to answer your question I don't know if it's the same Batman, I haven't met him. But if you ask me, a dude dressed as a giant bat who goes out late at night to punch criminals in the face, clearly has issues.

Alice chuckles at the joke.

Max: Yeah, but do you think he's good for the city?

Robert sits back for a moment, thinking if what he was doing was right.

Robert: Well, he did take that Crane guy off the streets, so I suppose he's good for the city.

Max: You suppose hmm? You hiding something Wayne?

Robert seemed confused by Max's question. Trying to hide the obvious answer.

Robert: What do you mean?

Max: I mean what are your true thoughts on Batman? Personally, I think the guy has some nerve coming back after all these years.

Alice: Max, not this again.

Max: I mean come on, Gotham's so called " protector" vanishes for 20 years because the GCPD for once did what he never could and now he decides to take out an old geezer? Give me a break.

Mallorie: Max, enough. We have a guest.

Max: Sorry mom, may I be excused?

Mallorie nods yes as Max stands up.

Max: Nice meeting you Robert.

He shakes Robert's hand.

Robert: Likewise Max.

Max lets go and heads upstairs.

Mallorie: I apologize, he gets it from his father.

Robert: It's fine.

Mallorie: Would you kids mind helping me with the dishes?

Alice: Sure mom.

Alice and Robert get up following Mallorie.

Meanwhile in Downtown Gotham City.

Richard Grayson stood inside a large parking garage with a few fellow detectives and armed GCPD officers. Richard was tapping his foot, he was nervous about this sort of thing. A police van opens up it's back doors as two SWAT members stood on the outside waiting for orders, Crane appears, restrained and in an orange prison jumpsuit. Crane looks at Grayson.

Richard: Last chance, tell me who hired you or you won't be seeing sunlight for a very long time.

Crane: It doesn't matter, you won't be able to catch him without the help of your pointy eared friend, speaking of which where is he tonight hmm?

Richard: Alright that's it, load him up.

The two SWAT members put Crane in the back of the van, the doors close as a fellow detective, Lieutenant Harvey Bullock stood next to Grayson. Harvey was much older than Grayson, but had a history of recklessness. He was a heavyset man, his black hair that was receding back was covered by a large brown fedora, a trademark of the officer. His badge was on his belt, next to his gun. The van begins moving in a large convoy

Harvey: You sure this is wise?

Richard: He's the only lead we got, he'll talk eventually. Come on lets go.

They get in a police cruiser and start driving along with the convoy through Gotham. At least 10 squad cars were with the van, along with a police chopper, City traffic was cut off, allowing for a clear direct path for the van to take Crane to a more secure location. Richard drove the car, looking up at the sky from his windshield, wondering where the new Batman was. He had already assumed who he was since it was clearly not Bruce Wayne. But he hid it from Bullock who was eating a large hoagie as he sat in the passenger side, Richard rolls his eyes.

As they approach the Bruce Wayne memorial tunnel, there is a roadblock caused by three cars and a a black SUV. The first Police cruiser stopped and two beat cops get out and approach the roadblock, they see two men, in black suits get out with black face masks on, they both had assault rifles, one had an M16 carbine assault rifle, the other had an M249 light machine gun, they instantly open fire on the two beat cops, the bullets ripping them to shreds.

Richard ducks and pulls Bullock down with him as the bullets tear through their windshield, Bullock grabs the radio while ducking from the gunfire.

Bullock: 10-4 Officer down! I repeat officer down! Backup requested!

Richard sees that there were more armed thugs coming out, they start making their way to Crane, he grabs the car door and uses it as a shield as he jumps out, he dodges the thugs bullets, he uses his speed to surprise the thug as he reloaded his MP5 and Richard grabs it, rips it from his hand, and slaps the thug with it. He takes it apart, one thug with a shotgun starts shooting at Richard who strategically dodges the blasts, one however grazed his shoulder. He grunts as he grabs a trashcan lid and throws it like how he used to throw a batarang at the thug's wrist, it hits him hard and he drops the weapon, and Richard runs up to him, punches him in the face, knees him in the stomach, and uses the trashcan lid and smacks him across the face, knocking him out.

Bullock shoots at a few of the thugs as they swarm the few officers that were left, the two SWAT members were dead and as more police officers pull up, chaos begins. Gunfire was exchanged all over the place, it was like when Gotham used to be bad. News choppers were in the sky, the whole thing was a mess. During the chaos, Crane is taken into the SUV and it speeds off, several police cars were in pursuit through the tunnel.

Crane: Idiots, the police are behind us! I'm sure your boss would not be pleased with the police knocking on his door.

Thug: Got it, yo Billy, take care of them.

Billy: Alright.

He opens the side window, and throws a grenade into the group of police cruisers, blowing them up. Richard had commandeered a motorcycle from a civilian, he rode up next to the SUV, the SUV accelerates. The thug who threw the grenade pulls out a handgun and begins shooting, Richard felt like he was Nightwing again and easily swerves away from the gunfire. Though, having Batman help him out would be nice. The thug shoots out his tire and he swerves hard, the bike going on it's side and him rolling off, he runs after the SUV but it was pointless, Crane got away.

Richard stood there watching as Bullock and the other GCPD members pull up, he holds his shoulder, no Batman in sight. He was furious.

Robert was in the living room with Alice, it was a slightly larger room than the dining room, it had two couches, one big one small, both were really nice leather and were across from each other. A lamp was in the corner and the floor was covered by a nice Persian designed carpet. The TV was a large flat screen that was built into the wall. The couple were watching TV when it was interrupted by a news broadcast, the news Ticker was on the bottom and it said " SHOOTOUT AT THE BRUCE WAYNE MEMORIAL TUNNEL, FIVE DEAD, SIXTEEN INJURED"

Jack Ryder, who's slicked back hair was graying on the sides, sat behind a news anchor desk, he wore a navy blue suit with a white dress shirt and red silk tie. Sat next to him was Vicki Vale, the famous TV reporter now turned anchorwoman seemed to hate Ryder, even though they were married. Her short blonde hair rested at her jawline as her suit was similar to Ryder's but was black and had a green tie.

Jack: We have breaking news, former super criminal Johnathan Crane aka The Scarecrow was broken free from police custody after a large gunfight which took the lives of five officers and injured another sixteen. No comment has been reached from Commissioner Richard Grayson at this time.

Robert was horrified, he lets out a deep sigh as he held Alice's hand.

Alice: What's wrong?

Robert: I um...I have to get home.

Alice: This early?

Robert: Yeah, I had a great time but I have to get going, I'll call you okay?

Alice: Um okay.

He kisses her cheek and she smiles, he grabs his helmet and exits the house, she sees him get on his bike and dart off.

Alfred was in the cave with Ace, he sees Robert run down the flight of stairs who stops when he sees Richard standing to Alfred.

Robert: Alfred...?

Alfred: He worked with your father, he was the original Robin. He wants to speak to you. I'll leave you two in private.

Richard: Thank you, Alfred.

Alfred heads upstairs as Richard walks up to Robert's batsuit.

Richard: Hm, Bruce's prototype suit, I assume that you wore this during that little stunt you pulled the other night.

Robert: Yeah, I did.

Richard: I assume you know that Crane got away.

Robert puts his hands in his jacket pockets and leans against the workbench.

Robert: Yeah, I know I messed up, I should have been out there.

Richard: You're damn right you should have. Look, I know you're young and you just became Batman, but you have to realize is that there's more than just responsibility with Batman, there's also sacrifice. You have to give up quite a lot to become Batman, do you understand?

Robert: * Sigh* Yeah, I know...

Richard puts his hand on his shoulder, like how Robert's father did years ago.

Richard: Look at me.

Robert looks up at him.

Richard: You have all the potential to become Batman, don't ever forget that.

Robert: Okay.

Richard lets go.

Richard: I'm going to work on finding Crane, in the meantime, I have something that Batman could look into.

He hands Robert a file, Robert grabs it and opens it. He begins to read what was inside.

Richard: During Crane's escape the Mayor's mansion was broken into and his wife's jewelery collection was stolen, perhaps you could look into it.

Robert: Alright.

Richard: I have to get going now, the mayor wants to speak to me and the press is having a field day.

Robert: Wait, before you go...can I ask you something?

Richard: Sure, what is it?

Robert: Did my dad sacrifice a whole lot when he became Batman?

Richard: Yes, he did. I wish you didn't have to but you do, Gotham needs Batman, especially now more than ever.

Robert: I'll be sure to keep that in mind...

Richard nods and heads upstairs. Robert gets off the workbench and approaches his batsuit, he stared at it. Unaware that his butler and friend stood next to him, cane in hand.

Alfred: Something wrong sir?

Robert: Can I be both Alfred?

Alfred: Both?

Robert: Both Robert Wayne and Batman.

Alfred remains quiet, Bruce once asked him that same exact question years ago and he had no answer for it back then either.

Alfred: I wish I had an answer for you, but I don't. I'm sorry...

Robert puts his arm around Alfred.

Robert: It's okay Alfred, really it is...it's late and me going out there right now probably won't solve anything, you should get some rest.

Alfred: What about you?

Robert: I have homework to do.

He holds up the case file that Richard gave him, he walks over to the batcomputer and sets it down. He sits down in the large chair and begins to read through it. Alfred smiles as he begins to walk towards the stairs.

Robert: Alfred.

Alfred turns around, Robert was focused on the file.

Alfred: Yes?

Robert: Should I tell her who I really am?

Alfred: When you feel ready to do so, yes.

Robert: Who am I, Alfred?

Alfred: You are who you choose to be. But to me, you will always be Robert Thomas Wayne.

Robert remained quiet for several moments.

Robert: Thank you, get some sleep.

Alfred: You're welcome, goodnight.

Robert: Night Alfred.

Alfred begins to walk up the stairs as Robert activates the batcomputer.

Meanwhile at the Gotham industrial district.

The SUV that Crane escaped in pulls up to Roman Sionis's warehouse. Crane is escorted out as his handcuffs were removed by the thugs, Roman approaches his friend.

Black Mask: Crane, nice to see you again.

Crane: Likewise Roman, likewise.

Black Mask: Meet me inside, we have something to discuss, boys get rid of the van.

Thug: Yes sir.

The thug gets in the SUV and drives off, Black Mask follows Crane inside the large warehouse.

To be continued.


End file.
